Unspoken
by forthright
Summary: Let’s go back to the beginning, when love was something too new and precious to put into words. A story told in bits and pieces. CU. Inuyasha x Kagome.
1. Still

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this pre-dawn trek… especially for the one who needs reassuring. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** This collection provides framework for my participation in the Live Journal community **FirstTweak**, which runs challenges and contests exclusively for the Inu/Kag pairing. _Unspoken_'s drabbles and oneshots can stand alone, but they also work together to tell a larger story—a love story.

* * *

**Still**

It was still dark when Inuyasha ducked under the bamboo mat covering Kaede's door. Pearly skies were taking on pale hues of coral and pink, but the hanyou only glanced towards the east. Sunrises happened every day, and he was more interested in stuff that didn't come nearly as often… or as easily.

Bare feet thudded along a path that had become very familiar in the last week, though the newness certainly hadn't worn off. With long, loping strides, he covered the distance to the old well and peered into its depths. _I'm just gonna check… to make sure._ It was hard to explain the reason he needed to reassure himself that everything still functioned. Dropping into the darkness, he felt the tug of transition. _Good. _

Inuyasha didn't know _why_ it worked, but it did, and that's really all that mattered. The Bone Eater's Well connected him to the future era where Kagome lived. Thanks to her, he was awake again. His world had altered in many small—and often frustrating—ways while he was sealed, but some things never changed. Fear. Suspicion. Contempt. People still looked at him the same way. _Except for her. _Maybe that's why he felt this almost compulsive urge to make sure she was still within reach.

With a stealth he knew he didn't need, Inuyasha darted across the shrine's empty courtyard and leapt onto the roof of Kagome's house. Cautiously sliding her window open, he swung through, landing with a soft thud on the floor beside her bed. Black hair spilled across pink blankets; dark lashes swept sleep-flushed cheeks. Hardly daring to blink, the hanyou crept closer. Her soft breathing, her steady heartbeat, her warm scent—they eased his mind. Kagome was real—the strange, kind, beautiful girl who looked at him with trust.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak** and their prompt for Contest #01—Dawn. 300 words. First posted on July 1, 2009.


	2. Loner

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this introspective exploration… especially for the one who's been alone too long. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 4, 2009.

* * *

**Loner**

"What did you do _that_ for?" Inuyasha snarled as he glared up at a sheepish-looking Kagome.

"Erm… oops?" she mumbled. "I didn't mean to..."

"That _ain't_ no excuse!" he protested. "Stupid, fucking mikos and their stupid fucking beads! It _hurts_, dammit!"

Ever since his mother died, Inuyasha had been independent—fending for himself, fighting for himself, living for himself. He took pride in his freedom and guarded it jealously; it was the _only_ thing he had to protect. If anyone had bothered to ask, he'd have told them he lived as he damn well pleased, answering to no one, needing no one. Yeah, it sounded good. Until you cut through the crap and faced the truth squarely. The 'freedom' he guarded so fiercely was in no danger because no one wanted any part of him. Independent was just another word for _alone_.

Loneliness didn't sit well with either side of his nature; his humanity craved companionship, and his instincts yearned for a pack. Yet half-breeds were shunned, and he couldn't change what he was. From the bottom of his heart, Inuyasha hated his exile. Perhaps that's why he'd always lingered near the fringes of villages. He was a stray, longing for the comforts of domesticity, yet snapping and snarling at those who pitied him. Over the years, he'd assured himself that he was a loner, that it didn't matter; he had no friends and family, but he didn't _want_ them. They would just tie him down… rob him of his 'precious' independence.

When the weight around his neck lifted, Inuyasha pushed onto his hands and knees, then sat on his haunches to inspect the indentation made by his impact. Clawed fingers wrapped around the clacking beads that collared him. Kaede had succeeded in keeping Kagome safe from his initial rage, but if the old woman thought a necklace was enough to _tame_ him, she was crazy. The hanyou made sure they both knew he wasn't cowed by the trick—growling, cursing, and arguing over the insult the beads represented.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, her lovely eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'll be more careful."

The apology wiped the scowl right off Inuyasha's face, and he muttered a half-hearted, "Keh." She tipped her head to one side, obviously unsure how to interpret his non-answer, so he gave a little half nod and added, "You better." Her smile was too sweet for words, and he had to look away, still holding onto the smooth stones that were proof that his independence had ended.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 190—Independence. 419 words.


	3. Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this glimpse… especially for the wistful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was posted on August 2, 2009.

* * *

**Gift**

Inuyasha knew he'd been named by his father; Mother loved telling him the story of the Inu no Taisho's parting gift.

-

"…_and Father was tall?" asked the hanyou child, tucked under his mother's chin. _

"_Very tall, with silver hair."_

"_Silver like mine?"_

_Soft laughter tickled his ears. "Just the same." _

"_And his eyes?" he prompted, leaning back to peer into her face._

_A wistful smile curved Izayoi's lips. "He gazed at you with eyes of gold, and you looked right back. Your father saw your golden eyes, and he was happy and proud to have such a fine son."_

"_Then what?" he asked, already knowing. _

"_Then, in his big, deep voice, your father declared, 'Inuyasha shall be his name.' And he said it again, just for you—'Inuyasha'." _

-

Because of Mother, he knew little things about his father, and thanks to Father, Inuyasha had a name he was proud to bear. The memories were safely tucked away, but a name wasn't so easy to protect. Once others learned it, they abused it. Whispered in fear. Hurled as accusation. Riddled with suspicion. 'Inuyasha' was added to the rain of insults he endured—to be spat out, slung, and sneered.

Kagome was always saying his name, and her adaptations intrigued him. Gentled by smiles. Gasped in awe. Spiked with temper. He never knew those few syllables could carry so much nuance… or that one girl could have so many moods.

For him, names were gifts, not to be given or taken lightly, so he bided his time, rolling the sounds over in his mind, feeling them out, testing their rightness. When he was ready, he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to act natural as he took the plunge. Then, he said it just for her—'Kagome'.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community** firsttweak** and their prompt for Contest #03—Rain. 300 words.


	4. Truce

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene... especially for the one who might just be regaining a smidgen of his lost childhood. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 11, 2009.

* * *

**Truce**

Inuyasha glowered at the kitsune, who sat on Kagome's pink sleeping bag as if he belonged there. While he watched, Shippo emptied his pockets, pulling out a strange assortment of suspicious-looking objects. Narrowing his eyes, the hanyou asked, "You're not going to pull any of your tricks on Kagome, are you?"

"What do you care?" the kit retorted rebelliously.

"I never said I did," returned the hanyou defensively.

Shippo flopped onto his stomach as he played with a carved wooden snake. Inuyasha reached over, lifting the fox by his tail until they were nose to nose. "You better not mess with Kagome."

Green eyes rolled. "Don't be stupid! I'm not gonna do anything to her. She's _nice_."

"Keh." Satisfied that the kit was being honest, Inuyasha plunked him back on the bedroll. "So... what is all that stuff? More traps?"

"No, they're my toys."

Inuyasha eyed the collection with grudging interest. "Toys, huh?"

The red-haired boy bristled defensively. "Yeah, so? I'm a kid! All kids have toys!"

"I know that," the hanyou scowled. "I had one."

"Just one?" the kit countered cheekily. Inuyasha only shrugged, and Shippo's expression grew thoughtful. Extending a green-painted top, he asked, "Want to try?"

* * *

Kagome paused on the forest's edge, smiling at the scene before her. Inuyasha and Shippo wore matching expressions of concentration as they sent a top spinning across smoothed earth. Relieved to find them getting along, she tiptoed back towards the spring in order to give 'the boys' more time to play.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 192—Toy. 250 words.


	5. Guard

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this unguarded moment... especially for the one curiosity led astray. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to my baituh (that's Southern for beta), JMaxwell. I appreciate the quickie! ::twinkle::

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on August 25, 2009.

* * *

**Guard**

_It was kinda funny how excited Kagome got when the headman mentioned this hot spring._ Inuyasha would have liked something more useful than a _bath_ for saving this backwoods settlement from a crazed, shard-bearing youkai, but her joyous expression over the prospect left him feeling like he'd done something right for once. The promise of a meal and a room for the night went a long way towards improving the hanyou's outlook.

Inuyasha loitered outside the 'bathhouse', which wasn't much more than a hut for changing. The spring itself was out in the open, but the villagers had erected a bamboo fence, creating a tiny compound. To hear folks around here talk, this place was on the level of a local treasure—their pride and joy._ These farmers are poorer than dirt, but they're plenty clean. _Out of deference—or perhaps because no one wanted to bathe with a kitsune or a hanyou—the three travelers had the place to themselves.

He'd let Kagome go first, and the runt hightailed it after her. Since Shippo really _was_ just a kid, Inuyasha didn't have _too_ big a problem with the kitsune tagging along with her. _It ain't like I wanna be the one making sure he washes behind his ears._ He just wished the brat didn't try to make it sound like he was going places Inuyasha wanted to be. _That's just... stupid. _

The day was getting along towards sunset, and as the village fell into the shadow of the surrounding mountains, temperatures dropped. In the cooling evening, steam rose past the uneven fence-top, and by the amount of splashing coming from behind the bamboo barrier, the runt was swimming laps. Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of Kagome's soft giggle, and his nose twitched as the harsh mineral smell that surrounded the spring was overtaken by a gentler, floral scent.

A lone villager passed by with a rake over his shoulder, and Inuyasha glared until the young man was out of sight. Right about then, a thought occurred. _This fence ain't too sturdy... and if there's gaps... shit. I better make sure there ain't no peeping toms. _With a furtive glance to make sure nobody else was headed towards the bathhouse, he ducked around the corner to scout the perimeter. Treading softly through moss and fern, he prowled through the shadows, every sense on high alert. The only problem was, Kagome's soaps were messing with his nose. _How'm I supposed to protect her when all I can smell is her? _He paused to consider. Scenting was best, but a hanyou's eyesight was pretty dang good. _All I need is the right vantage point. _

He considered the bath house roof for several moments, but finally dismissed it. Any real danger wasn't likely to come through the front door. _I need cover... the element of surprise..._ A solution presented itself in the form of the encroaching forest, and Inuyasha ran an assessing gaze over the three tallest trees. Choosing a towering evergreen, Inuyasha bounded up into its branches; climbing until he had a superior view of the entire compound, he planted his foot on a jutting limb, wrapped his arm around the trunk, and preened over his ingenuity. _Ha! There ain't no way anyone's gonna get close to Kagome with __me__ around. _

He was high enough that his treetop perch swayed soothingly, and he noted the addition of a new smell rising with the steam. It was a clean smell, but not as girly-smelling as the usual stuff she used. Curious about the wonders that came out of Kagome's pack, he peered down towards the spring. The smallest pool's surface was skimmed with bubbles, a sure sign that hair-washing was underway. The mist made it hard to see well, but a splash of pink made it simple to locate the young woman. Her hair was wrapped up in a brightly colored towel, and she was sitting behind Shippo, shampooing his hair. _That must be the new smell. I wonder if she's gonna make me use that goo, too? Probably. Keh. _

Mystery solved, Inuyasha's attention began to wander to other things... until Kagome stood and reached for a bucket to rinse the lather from the kitsune's hair. His golden eyes slowly widened. The swimsuit she insisted upon wearing whenever she bathed outdoors was conspicuously missing, and the wisping steam wasn't doing a very good job standing in as coverage. _Whoa_. Brain functions closed down, and the hanyou's face heated up as shifting mists offered tantalizing glimpses of golden skin, slender limbs, and feminine curves.

Though the hanyou's guard only dropped for a moment, she slipped beneath it. With considerable effort, Inuyasha tore his eyes away, but the damage was already done. She was frustrating as hell, but heaven help him, she was _desirable_. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kagome would not only plague his days... but his nights as well.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest an their prompt for Week 193—Fence. 821 words.


	6. Whole

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this dark night... especially for the one who's always wanted to be more. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Whole**

The old priest, the girl, the runt, and even Kagome—they'd backed him into a corner, but he'd be damned if he stayed there. _This __ain't__ my fight! _From every direction, spider-heads pushed closer, clicking and chattering as they hemmed in their human prey. _Worse, I __can't__ fight. _Blunted senses, failing strength, and an unresponsive weapon changed what would have been a swift skirmish into a desperate situation. As the sun dropped, Inuyasha's surfacing instincts demanded flight. "Run! Get the hell out of here!" he shouted at the others. "I'll be right behind you!"

Kagome hesitated, and their attackers pounced, spewing web from their mouths. "Go!" he snarled. "I can handle a few demons!" With futile swipes of his untransformed sword, Inuyasha tried to break through the sticky threads, but they clung. The hanyou's frustration mounted when Shippo used fox fire to burn through the bonds, and Kagome practically dragged him out the doors and into the darkening night._ I don't __need__ help! Stop helping! _Blinded by spider silk, Inuyasha stumbled, cursing his half-existence, wanting nothing more than to outrun the shame of his own weakness.

For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted to be whole. His childhood dream had been to live up to the memory that shone in his mother's eyes. Then, he learned of his half-brother's existence, and Sesshoumaru became living proof that full demons were powerful, confident, respected. But dreams and ideals couldn't erase reality, and reality _sucked_. Charging after his companions, anger and uncertainty simmered together. Myouga liked to call this his 'period of vulnerability', and as much as Inuyasha hated the phrase, it was dead on. On _this_ night, he was stripped of everything he was proud of. The moon owned his hanyou ass, and nothing could buy it back... except maybe the Jewel.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once they'd lost their pursuers. "You're acting strange."

_What's wrong? __Everything__, damn it! _There was a stitch in his side, and his foot was bruised. A sting from where a branch whipped past and scratched his cheek rivaled the itching flea bite on the back of his neck. It was stupid, little stuff he was usually impervious to, but they reminded him of just how much he'd lost. "Leave me alone!" he snarled, jerking away from her tentative touch.

But Kagome _didn't_ leave him alone. "What's gotten into you?" she chided. With a grumble of exasperation, she pushed down on his shoulder, holding him in place with one hand as she lifted away the tattered webs with the other.

Inuyasha stilled under her hands, feeling even weaker for giving in to a girl. _I'm screwed... there's no hiding it now!_ He could practically feel their prying eyes and pitying looks, and his heart thudded in his chest. "Quit worrying about me," he blustered. "You should be worrying about yourselves."

The fingers in his hair paused, then stroked through again as if searching for his ears. "Your hair... it's gone black!" Kagome gasped.

He could barely make out her startled expression in the darkness, and he couldn't pick up any clues about her reaction from her scent. Looking away, he replied, "Yeah, well... you can't count on me. Not tonight."

A gentle hand touched his cheek, and he raised violet eyes to meet a puzzled gaze. For several moments, they remained like this, and his heart found new reasons to race. "How did this happen?" Kagome finally whispered.

To the hanyou's relief, Myouga was only too happy to explain, and all throughout the flea's lecture, Inuyasha fought the urge to curl in on himself. He was trapped in the form of a humanity he wanted to cast off, which always triggered a kind of self-loathing. His plan was the quickest way to gain power, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow betraying his mother. Wasn't hating this part of himself the same as hating _her_?

This old argument surfaced every month. _It ain't being human that's so bad. Well, okay... it's a fucking __nightmare__, but it's not because I hate humans. I just hate being weak. _Inuyasha wanted to be stronger... and to achieve that, he'd always believed that he needed to be whole. Then, all the contradictions would stop. _Or would they? _He was beginning to have his doubts. _Becoming a full demon ain't gonna fix the muddle in my head, because being a full human sure as hell don't. _

Myouga finally reached the end of his speech, and Kagome turned to Inuyasha, indignation sparking in her eyes. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" she demanded.

"Because it's none of your business!" he snapped.

"I thought we were friends!" she returned, her voice beginning to quaver. "Friends who can rely on one another. Don't you trust me?"

Inuyasha's brain stumbled on its way to an angry retort. _Friends? I thought she looked at me as her protector... a dog on a leash to sic on all the youkai who've snapped up her shards. _No one had ever offered him their friendship before... let alone assumed it. "B-but, I don't trust _anybody_," he protested. Tears glistened in the starlight, and Inuyasha backpedaled faster. "It's the way I've lived up till now... the only way I know how to protect myself!"

"I was so worried," Kagome sniffled, giving his shoulder a halfhearted shove.

He reached for her, daring to touch her sleeve. "Oi... don't cry," he pleaded with a gentleness that was rough around the edges.

"You can be such an idiot," she muttered softly.

Inuyasha was at a loss... again. _One minute, she's shedding tears for me, and the next, she's slinging insults? _As far as he could see, the only thing more confusing than _being_ human was trying to understand one like Kagome. But if this baffling girl was willing to befriend a hanyou like him, the last thing he wanted to do was fuck it up. "Sorry," he mumbled, hoping it would help.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered back.

In spite of the darkness, Inuyasha could hear the smile in Kagome's voice, and it lifted his spirits. He wasn't sure _how_ or even _why_ it happened, but on this night when he was at his weakest... he felt strong enough to take on the whole world.

* * *

**End Note:** This ficlet was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak**, Prompt #06—New Moon. 1,047 words. Posted on September 13, 2009.


	7. Streak

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this take on a familiar scene... especially for the one who knows what's precious to him. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on November 10, 2009.

* * *

**Streak**

Inuyasha had faced down demons of incredible size, strength, and ferocity with nothing more than his claws, his teeth, and his cocksure attitude. He'd hurled colorful insults, smirked into gaping maws, laughed in the face of danger—all without so much as a flinch. _I'm a survivor. I can do this. This ain't nothing. _

"You okay, nii-chan?" asked Souta from the other side of the panel.

_I've never backed down before, and I ain't starting now. _Those who were strong stood their ground and saw things through... no matter what.

"Mama's waiting," the boy prodded.

_Aw, hell...! _

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just... hang on," Inuyasha called grumpily. Then, swallowing his nervousness, he dropped his pants.

The Higurashi family had extended their hospitality to him before, but this was the first time Kagome's mother had offered the use of their bath. Kagome had studying to do, and dinner wouldn't be for a while, so she'd insisted that he 'freshen up a bit'. Mrs. Higurashi had even gone so far as to say she would wash his clothes. This was more consideration than he'd been shown in decades, and he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Second thoughts were coming fast and furious, though.

Inuyasha belted a borrowed yukata at his waist, grabbed his sword, then opened the door to face a similarly-attired Souta. "Ready?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Sure, kid. Lead the way," the hanyou sighed, feeling awkward and exposed without his fire-rat.

Kagome's mother was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and she smiled and extended her arms for the bundle of red cloth he hugged to his chest. "I'll take those, dear."

The hanyou slowly relinquished his precious clothing to the woman. Next to Tetsusaiga, his fire-rat was the only thing he had from his old man; it was like a second skin, and precious. She experimentally rubbed the thick fabric between thumb and forefinger and murmured, "I don't think it will shrink, but better safe than sorry." She led the way to the laundry room, then waved Inuyasha and Souta towards the bathing room beyond. "The water is ready, so you boys go on through."

Inuyasha hovered inside the doorway while Mrs. Higurashi fed his clothes into a machine and added a scoop of powder. His ears pricked forward when she turned a dial and pushed a button; there was a _beep_ and a _click_, and the sound of running water could be heard within the large metal box.

"That's that," she said pleasantly and excused herself to the kitchen.

"C'mon, nii-chan!" Souta urged, tugging the hanyou the rest of the way through the door and sliding the panel shut.

Inuyasha warily assessed the echoing room, glad that _some_ things were familiar—basins, stools, and a large tub of steaming water. _I don't know what the hell some of this stuff is for, but at least they still cover the basics. _He carefully leaned his sword against the wall beside the door, pausing to listen attentively to the sounds coming from the adjoining room. A strange combination of churning and clicking noises made him fear for his fire-rat's survival. _She said they could __shrink__ in there. What'll I do if my clothes won't fit? I __need__ them, damn it!" _

"You can use this one!" chirped Souta, oblivious to the hanyou's uneasiness.

The kid was already perched on a stool, pointing helpfully to one he'd placed beside it. "Thanks," Inuyasha muttered as he shrugged out of his yukata and cautiously crossed the slippery tile. Following Souta's lead, he draped a small towel over his lap then reached for a bar of soap. The scent of soap and perfumes were heavy in the air, making it hard to tell what was going on anywhere else in the house, which added a vague sense of claustrophobia to his nervousness.

Kagome's house was noisy in ways that no one else seemed to notice. _I thought the kitchen was bad... but this room just ain't right. _His ears swiveled, trying to track the noises coming from under the floor and behind the walls. Creaking, rushing, dripping, hissing..._ It sounds like the pulse of blood through veins or the writhing of dozens of snake youkai._ Everything was putting Inuyasha's teeth on edge, and he glanced longingly towards Tetsusaiga. "Feh," he grumped, casting a golden-eyed glare at the room at large.

Battling an increasing skittishness, the hanyou goaded a bar of soap with the tip of his claw. "If you like the gooey kind better, there's body wash," Souta offered.

"Whatever," Inuyasha shrugged, reaching for an empty basin to rinse off the lather.

"I'll help!" exclaimed the boy, leaping up to fill the plastic bucket with hot water and dumping it over his head.

"Oi!" The hanyou yelped at the steaming deluge, then flicked his ears furiously to clear them. "That's _hot_!"

"Sorry, nii-chan!" Souta apologized. "I'll add some cold."

Inuyasha flicked them furiously to clear them, and when he did, he was alarmed to hear an urgent rattling, clattering, and thudding from the next room. "What's that?" he asked nervously.

"The washing machine... it must be out of balance," Souta explained as he fiddled with a hose on the wall.

"Is that bad?"

"Nah, it happens all the time," Souta said knowledgeably, giving a knob a sharp turn and unleashing a stream of scalding water from the shower head.

It was the hanyou's undoing.

Inuyasha yelped in mingled pain and fear and hurtled towards the door. One hand snagged Tetsusaiga while the other tore open the door. He slid to a stop in front of the rattling box that held his fire-rat and wrenched open the lid. Heedless of the whirling innards, he snatched his sodden clothing from its depths and bolted through the second door.

"Nii-chan! Wait!" called Souta, starting after him.

"No way... no fucking way!" Inuyasha bellowed, trailing water and soap bubbles as he darted past the dining room. The old man glanced up over the top of his newspaper as he streaked by, Souta hot on his heels, but the hanyou couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was getting to safety. _Kagome! _

* * *

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha sank a little lower into the tub, blowing sulky bubbles in the water while Souta demonstrated some toy boats. Kagome's reaction to his arrival in her bedroom had been spectacularly bad. _Yeah... so I wasn't exactly presentable; that don't mean she should start __throwing__ things at me. _He reached up to rub the spot on his forehead that still ached from where she'd nailed him with her wastebasket.

"How could you!" she'd shrieked, quickly followed by, "Out! _Out_! OUT!"

Apologies had been useless, and explanations had been even harder to come by as Souta dragged him back to the bathroom

"What were you _thinking_?" she'd demanded from the other side of the panel while her mother fed his fire-rat back to the machine.

And what could he say? _I did it __without__ thinking. _In this strange and sometimes frightening modern world, she was his safe place. Inuyasha poked at a passing sailboat with the tip of a claw. _I wonder if Kagome feels the same way about me when we're in my era. _If so... well, that was kind of a nice thought.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 202—How Could You? 1,210 words.


	8. Loyal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this misunderstood moment... especially for the honorable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on November 12, 2009.

* * *

**Loyal**

Inuyasha pressed his hand to the spot where the sacred arrow had been buried; the wound had long-since healed, but an ache lingered there, just over his heart. Kikyou's betrayal had shocked and devastated him, making him feel like a fool for trusting. Her return forced him to face an uncomfortable truth. _I'm doing it again... being a fool. _

The hanyou peered down through the leaves at Kagome, who'd hurried away from camp to hide her tears. _I almost lost her... __would__ have lost her if she wasn't so strong. _Anger and sadness twined through her scent in a pattern he understood too well. _Now, __she__ feels betrayed. _Their friendship was too new and precious to take for granted, and the last thing he wanted was to see it damaged. If Kagome's sniffles were any indication, the trust that they'd built was still fragile... and that frightened him.

He leaned forward, wanting to be closer, to explain. _I __don't__ see Kikyou when I look at you._ His conscience pricked him, and he amended, _Aw, hell... it happened __once__, but it's hard to keep up when time skips fifty years in the flicker of an eye. _As far as he was concerned, one minute, Kikyou was screaming at him to die, and in the next, Kagome was screaming that she wanted to live. _Not my fault I mixed 'em up. It ain't like I'd make that mistake again. _

The tree limb bowed under his weight as he edged closer, eyes intent, silently pleading. How could he make her understand that it wasn't fickleness that drove him towards Kikyou; it was loyalty. _If I cast Kikyou aside... ignored her pain... forgot what she meant to me... __that__ would be the worst kind of betrayal. This ain't about you, and it ain't about her. It's... __me__. I ain't gonna betray you any more than I betrayed her. _Inuyasha pressed his hand to his heart, which beat strong and true in spite of its vulnerable state. _Trust me... please, Kagome... because I'm trusting you with everything I've got. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #89—Fickle. My contest entry was trimmed back to 241, but this un-cut version weights in at 344 words.


	9. Better

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this melancholy moment... especially for the one who's watching the rain. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on January 21, 2010.

* * *

**Better**

Inuyasha stared at the raindrops drumming against the window. _It's like they're throwing themselves against a barrier, then sliding away in defeat. _As lightening flashed, the hanyou's ears lowered, anticipating thunder; he glanced at Kagome, who was too absorbed in schoolwork to notice nature's uproar. Her unconcern amazed him. Storms like this brought his life to a standstill... forcing him to find what shelter he could. _Under a tree... in a damp cave... or the corner of a hut so old, the roof leaks. _Golden eyes lifted towards the ceiling, flat panels that hid the roof's pitch and muffled the storm's ruckus. _She's got it good. _

He sat cross-legged on her soft bed—dry, warm, and miserable. _How many more times does she have to walk through bad weather and sleep on hard ground before she decides that it ain't worth it. _He cast a sidelong glance at the young woman. _What'll I do when she realizes that this future she belongs to... it's __better__._

Kagome made a pretty picture with her chin propped on her hand, a dreamy expression in her eyes and a wistful little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Do you think it's raining there?" she asked.

"Didn't smell like rain when we left," he replied gruffly.

She sighed. "I miss the sound of rain on Kaede's roof."

The hanyou's ears pricked forward. "D'you... like it _better_?" he casually inquired.

"Mm-hmm."

Inuyasha's eyebrows slowly lifted, along with his heart. _There might be hope yet. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #93—Might. 250 words.


	10. Singular

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this fireside chat… especially for the one who insists she's nobody special. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 19, 2009.

* * *

**Singular**

Kagome was the center of attention, and it rubbed Inuyasha the wrong way. His golden glare shifted back and forth between his pretty companion and the newcomer that had horned in on their quest. Miroku wasn't completely useless in a fight, but he had no business being all charming and friendly towards Kagome… and she didn't have to be all pleasant and smiling in return. _She's just gonna encourage him._

Though it was getting late, Kagome was doing more of that homework stuff before calling it a night… or she was _trying_ to. The stupid monk kept edging closer and pointing to what she was writing and asking questions. _It ain't gonna be long now._ Miroku was bound to pull something, and as much as Inuyasha wanted to intervene before that happened, Kagome had to learn to be more careful around the letch. _Some lessons ain't learned by studying._

Miroku was turning out to be downright nosy. "Where did you come by such a store of knowledge, Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm? Oh, these are just my textbooks. They gave them to me at school."

"I _see_… you are undergoing a regimen of studies! You are quite the ambitious woman!" replied the monk.

The flattery brought a hint of color to Kagome's cheeks. "Erm… not really. There's a test coming up in a couple days, so I need to cram if I have any hope of passing."

Inuyasha knew all about her classes and her books. He'd followed her to her school, peeked in on one of her lessons, and looked at the notes she often fell asleep on top of at the desk in her room. Kagome put these tests of hers on the same level as the quest to find the jewel shards, and she didn't back down when he argued with her about priorities. _This training is important to her._ If _he_ understood that much, why couldn't Miroku? With a grumpy huff, Inuyasha rearranged his sleeves and scowled at the monk who was interfering with Kagome's study time.

At the sound of his displeasure, she glanced Inuyasha's way, and Miroku took advantage of her inattention to scoop her hands into his, pen and all. He caressed her ink-stained fingertips, exclaiming, "Ah, I am a fortunate man indeed, to have found companionship with a woman as learned as she is lovely!"

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she muttered in exasperation as she pulled away.

"No, indeed!" the monk countered. "You are a rarity—deserving of all my admiration and ardor."

"It's no big deal," Kagome insisted with a self-deprecating laugh. "Everyone my age goes to school."

"There's no need for modesty," Miroku pressed, and his hand twitched closer to the hem of Kagome's skirt.

Inuyasha's hackles went up, and with a low growl, he snapped, "I'm warning you, houshi! Get away from Kagome!"

"Whatever do you mean?" the monk innocently inquired, though he unobtrusively eased away from her. Smiling disarmingly, he added, "She's a singular woman; I can understand your wanting to keep her to yourself!"

"W-what!" Inuyasha spluttered in alarm. "You're wrong! I mean… you've got the wrong idea about her." Kagome was looking at him, and her eyes were clear and bright and soft. Gratitude shone in that steady gaze, and he felt his face heating up.

"Is that so?" inquired the monk, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha blustered, folding his arms over his chest. "It's just like she said; Kagome's nothing special!"

Inuyasha didn't need Miroku to shake his head in a pitying way to know that he'd screwed up. With a cringe, he checked for Kagome's reaction. Her nose was back in her book, but there was no hiding the hurt in her rigid posture. _I didn't mean… damn._

* * *

Two days later, Inuyasha loitered near of Kagome's school, waiting for the bell that signaled the end of classes. _Now that this test of hers is done, maybe she'll come back with me. _A sea of dark-haired students poured from the doors, and his ears pricked forward. Every boy wore a black uniform, and every girl was dressed exactly as Kagome did—short pleated skirts, pristine white tops, floppy green collars, and a bright red knot. They all carried book bags and backpacks, too. _See?_ he demanded, arguing with his nagging conscience. _Nothing special._

Inuyasha effortlessly singled out Kagome, who was giggling over something one of her friends said. _If she's that happy, I guess her training paid off._ He brightened… though he assured himself it was only because passing her test would put Kagome in a better mood to be persuaded.

Leaping from one rooftop to the next, Inuyasha trailed after her, somewhat awed by Kagome's ability to fit in. She blended seamlessly with those around her, never drawing stares just for passing by. _I wonder what it's like to be ordinary? _

Miroku thought Kagome was unique because she was different from all the other women in his era, and Kagome thought she was ordinary because she was the same as every other girl her age in this era. _They're both sorta right, but they're both mostly wrong. _Similarities and differences were the wrong place to look if you wanted to see a person for themselves. Kagome was 'nothing special', but she was uniquely Kagome. Her scent, her smile, her voice, her laughter—they set her apart without cutting her off from those around her. He couldn't explain it any better than that, but he was sure of one thing: he liked it best when she was near.

The last of Kagome's friends parted ways, leaving her to walk the remaining distance to the shrine alone. Seizing his opportunity, Inuyasha dropped into her path. "Hey," he gruffly greeted.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed with a smile. "How long have you been here?"

"A while, I guess," he replied with a shrug.

He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb with his red clothing, bare feet, and silver hair, but Kagome didn't seem to mind that heads were turning. For a moment, he wondered how someone so smart could be so stupid. _You think she'd understand… since she acts like I'm 'nothing special', too._ Thrusting his hands into his sleeves, he fell in step at her side, and they walked towards her home as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak**, Prompt #02, Ink. 1,064 words.


	11. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this moment of crisis... especially for the one whose ears are drooping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on July 22, 2010.

* * *

**Mistake**

Inuyasha hadn't been raised _much_, but during the years he was with his mother, he'd been raised _right_. So he knew this was _wrong_. Silvery dog ears drooped as he gazed at the remains of Kagome's clock. He gave the wreckage a tentative poke with the tip of one claw, sending a spring _twang_ing into a nearby bush, and grimaced. Apparently, he'd clapped his hand over it just a _little_ too hard. _I only wanted to shut the damned thing up. _How many times had Mother warned him to be careful of his strength?

Sighing morosely, the hanyou weighed his options. His first impulse was to hide his mistake, burying the evidence and pretending the whole fiasco never happened. Kagome's anger could blaze at the slightest provocation, and he didn't relish incurring her wrath over something so small and stupid. _But I earned it... this time. _The girl had accused him of enough things he _hadn't_ done; maybe this was a good time to show her that he was man enough to own up to his mistakes.

_She sure as hell ain't gonna be happy, but I ain't backing down. _Already he was working out the words of an apology. Nothing fancy. No excuses. _Just... I'm sorry, and maybe... forgive me. _Sick with dread that something so small and stupid might actually come between them, he cradled the mangled clock to his chest and went to find Kagome.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest #106—Clap. 238 words.


	12. Both

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this night of introspection... especially for the ones waiting together. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 5, 2010.

* * *

**Both**

_How come this night is so damned long? _There was no escaping the curse of being a half-blood, but Inuyasha no longer faced his time of weakness completely alone. Inuyasha's hand slipped around Tetsusaiga's hilt, its tattered wrappings tickling his palm before his grip tightened. It was kinda weird how quiet his sword was on the night of the new moon. The hanyou shared a strange connection with his father's fang, but he couldn't feel it when he was completely human.

Tetsusaiga sometimes rattled and thrummed in its struggle to convey a pent up message, and Inuyasha was learning to listen. They were a team, working together to protect Kagome. That was kinda weird, too... how the sword needed him to need her before it would cooperate. _You're so damned insistent! _He hoped nobody _ever_ found out that whenever he drew the transforming fang, he was basically declaring his feelings for her.

Unsheathing the blade with a musical scrape that rasped with every gouge and nick and roughened patch of rust, Inuyasha turned the blade this way and that in the dim firelight. _Not much to look at, are ya? _With a wry smirk, he added, _Yeah, well... me neither. We're both pretty much useless right now. _It was comforting, knowing they were both stuck. For a few more hours, they'd wait, but when the long night ended, they'd blaze with renewed strength. Silver and gold and the power to protect—their legacy from his old man.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #107—Escape. 247 words.


	13. Dapple

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this interlude... especially for the proud one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 10, 2010.

* * *

**Dapple**

In the shade of the trees at the meadow's edge, Kagome served a fantastical feast. Though he was eager to continue their quest, Inuyasha bit his tongue for Sango's sake. This was her first time experiencing one of Kagome's picnics. Inuyasha smirked faintly at the taijiya's wonderment, proud of Kagome for finding a way to cheer up the grieving woman.

Afterwards, they drifted apart, sated and sleepy. Miroku retreated into the forest's deeper shadows to rest, and Sango joined Kirara and Shippo in their basking. Kagome stretched out in an in-between place, where light filtered through the overhead leaves, dappling her in ever-shifting patterns of sunshine and shadow. Not one or the other. Both.

With a quick glance to be sure the others had also dozed off, Inuyasha eased onto the corner of Kagome's blanket. He edged closer, wanting... _needing_ to be nearer. This wasn't the first time he'd felt an inexplicable pull towards the young woman, and he wondered if these deep urges came from being part-demon. Most of the time, he ignored the impulses for fear she'd misinterpret his actions. Swallowing hard, the hanyou scooted a little further, obeying the nagging instinct until he sat right beside her.

Satisfaction bloomed in the muddled depths of his being—pleased, protective, possessive. He propped Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and watched sunspots chase each other across Kagome's sleep-flushed face. Maybe this was normal. Maybe it wasn't. Mostly, he didn't care. These were _his_ feelings, and they were for _her_. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #221—In the Shadows. 250 words.


	14. Carry

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small tiff... especially for the one who wants to carry their own weight. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 19, 2010.

* * *

**Carry**

Inuyasha cringed as indignation sparked in Kagome's eyes. It hadn't been his intention to pick a fight, but now that they were toe-to-toe, he couldn't very well back down.

"I brought it, so I should use it!" she declared hotly.

"There ain't enough roads where we're going," Inuyasha argued. "Leave that thing with Kaede-baba, and let's go!"

"But it's all packed!" She pointed to the bulging yellow bag strapped behind the bicycle's seat. "And you won't have to carry as much!"

_Think again._ He knew down the line he'd only end up hauling it _and_ the backpack. "We don't _need_ it!" he growled.

"Well, maybe I _want_ it!"

Inuyasha's ears laid back. It was a stupid thing to want, and there were things _he_ wanted, too. Like the chance to carry her. "What's wrong with how we usually go?" he grumbled.

She blushed and fidgeted. "I just... don't want to be a burden."

Inuyasha blinked. "Nobody thinks that."

"Even you?" she asked cautiously.

With a grumpy huff, Inuyasha crossed to the bike, undid the straps, and lugged her pack over to Miroku. Shoving it into his chest, he said, "Oi, houshi... make yourself useful. We're leaving." Pointing Kagome to her bicycle seat, the hanyou climbed onto the back, declaring, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you haul my ass around for a while." She brightened immediately, and he resigned himself to several days of dragging a useless pink bicycle through the countryside. All so she wouldn't feel useless.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Week #107—Line. 250 words.


	15. Known

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this whirl of discovery... especially for the one who knows better. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Known**

Blue sparks faded around Kagome as she staggered under the weight of her overstuffed backpack, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _You think she'd know better by now. There's no way she can carry up that much junk by herself. _He dropped in after her, fleetingly curious how the Well somehow knew that he wanted to get _down_ and not _through_.

Bare feet hit hard-packed earth, and the hanyou studied the young woman's face, taking measure of her mood. He quickly relaxed, for Kagome's easy smile meant she was glad to be back... _maybe_ even glad to see him. "Finally," he grumbled, belatedly remembering to scowl.

"I'm early, and you know it!" she retorted lightly.

Emboldened by her high spirits, Inuyasha scooped her up, taking his sweet time arranging his arms around her and her bulky pack. It wasn't often that he had her to himself anymore. As he coiled to leap, her fingers tightened on the front of his haori, and he savored the way she tucked into him, trusting him. _It's probably better she doesn't know what this does to me. There's no way she'd let me carry her if she found out._

He jumped with a soft grunt and a flutter of fabric, but a new sound chased them out of the well shaft. "What's that?" he muttered, peering suspiciously at the source of the racket.

Kagome reached back and plucked a child's toy from where it had been fastened, holding it up to catch the summer breeze. The pinwheel was a brilliant splash of color, red against the clear blue sky, and Inuyasha lost track of his scowl as it twirled in a mesmerizing circle. "I loved these when I was a little girl!" she exclaimed.

"Keh," he muttered, setting her on her feet and commandeering her backpack. Still, his golden eyes lingered on the toy.

"Why don't you carry it?" Kagome casually suggested.

He opened his mouth to refuse, but a childish longing tugged at his heart... and he hesitated. _She better not be making fun of me. There's no way she knows what my childhood was like. _Brushing her off was the best thing to do, yet the toy's playful whirr tickled at his ears.

Kagome didn't wait for him to make up his mind. Pressing the pinwheel into his hand, she said, "If you carry it to Shippo, it won't get crushed. Keep it safe for him?"

"If you want," he grudgingly agreed as Kagome skipped ahead. She took her sweet time crossing the meadow, dawdling to listen to birds sing and pick daisies. Inuyasha cast several sidelong glances, wondering what had gotten into her today, but most of his attention was taken up by the silly little whirligig and its cheerful dance.

The hanyou could see for himself it was a fragile toy, easily made, easily broken, yet Kagome loved it... and she'd trusted it to him. _I know it ain't important. It ain't even for me. There's no way she means anything by it. _Still, Inuyasha felt better about certain hopes that were still too fragile to share. Bright and beguiling, they wheeled through his mind, coaxing out a daydream smile that tugged at the heart of the very one who'd put it there.

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on March 28, 2011. 542 words. This drabble was actually begun for the Splash theme at the Live Journal community **firsttweak**, but as it happens, I missed the deadline. Such is life. ::amiable shrug::


	16. Barred

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night scene... especially for the one who sneaks in where he's not wanted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 12, 2011.

* * *

**Barred**

Inuyasha kept to the shadows, easily eluding the daimyo's guards. Kagome had kicked up a fuss when they barred him earlier, but Miroku had finally coaxed the feverish young woman through the gate. _Don't she know it's more important for her to get better than for me to get inside? _Testing the night breezes, he realized that _no_, she didn't.

"Kagome's crying," Shippo whispered from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So?"

"Maybe she's hurt?"

Kirara offered a soft _meep_ from inside his haori.

"Fine," he sighed, letting them take the blame for what he would have done anyhow. Waiting for a cloud to muddy the moonlight, he sprang over the wall.

At his tap, Miroku opened a screen, letting the hanyou slip inside, and from her bed in the corner, Kagome quietly exclaimed, "Inuyasha!"

He scowled, but only so she wouldn't see how glad he was that she'd called to him first. Turning loose his passengers, he glanced between Miroku and Sango. "Didja get her some medicine?"

Indeed," the monk confirmed. "However Kagome-sama has been understandably distraught."

"Keh." The hanyou marched over to the pallet and sat down beside it—to stand guard, of course. "Don't go worrying about stupid stuff," he grumbled, making sure she and Shippo were tucked in.

"It's _not_ stupid," she retorted.

"It's the way things _are_."

"That's so stupid."

"Make up your mind," Inuyasha muttered with a faint smirk.

She latched onto his sleeve, and whispered, "Stay?"

Pleased to be asked, he gruffly countered, "Sleep."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was originally written for the Live Journal community **iyfic contest** and their prompt for Week 245—Uninvited Guest. 250 words.


	17. Steady

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night interlude... especially for the one who's no longer wavering. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Steady**

Inuyasha had always preferred the vantage of trees, but flimsy scrub was the best tonight's campsite had to offer. After pacing and grumping, he finally sprawled on the ground at the point where the shadows swallowed the circle of firelight. With ears pricked and sword within reach, he became their first line of defense.

"Turning your back on us?" Miroku inquired lightly.

"What of it?" he snapped.

Kagome gently coaxed, "Join us, Inuyasha."

"Keh... I'm right here, ain't I?"

The matter was wisely dropped, and one by one, the group settled down to sleep. As midnight drew near, the hanyou glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was comfortable. _Figures. _Huffing softly, he rolled to his feet and stole to her side. Somehow, Shippo had wriggled around, kicking loose her covers. Wary of the sleeping young woman's impressive anti-hentai reflexes, Inuyasha held back his sleeve and reached for the flung corner of her sleeping bag.

As he did so, a faint pink gleam caught his eye. Clawed fingers twitched involuntarily, but he didn't try to take the Jewel that promised so much... then took it all away. The partially-formed Shikon no Tama hung from a chain around Kagome's neck, and its faint twinkle seemed to taunt him for wavering. _It ain't because I'm weak. Stuff's changed is all. _

To earn Sesshoumaru's respect, he'd planned to become fully youkai. To keep Kikyou's love, he'd agreed to become fully human. Contradictory wishes. Passing fancies. Near mistakes. He was honestly _glad_ those wishes had fizzled into nothing, for the future he saw now was something he couldn't have even imagined back then.

_I don't need you no more_, he mentally informed the traitorous Jewel. With a steady hand, Inuyasha eased the covers back over Kagome's shoulder. _Everything I need is right here. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak** and their prompt for Contest #52—Midnight Wishes. Posted on September 10, 2011. 300 words.


End file.
